Cilan (anime)
Cilan is one of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City Gym. In addition to the Gym Leader duties, he is also a Pokémon Connoisseur and is capable of seeing the compatibility and closeness between Pokémon and their trainers. After his defeat by Ash, he decided to join Ash and Iris on their journey throughout the region of Unova. His two siblings, Chili and Cress are also Gym Leaders. His voice actor is Miyano Mamoru from the [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Riku Kingdom Hearts series] in the Japanese Dub and Jason Griffith from Pokémon and Sonic X in the English Dub. Biography Pokémon: Black and White Cilan appears to have many talents and is not only a Gym Leader and a Connoissuer, but also a good detective, a brilliant fisherman, a train expert and he cooks well. He is very good in battling.Also shown in several episodes he is very intrested in science. Often at times he describes battles and events like judging a recipe. He gains a strong rival in Burgundy who he defeated pior to joing Ash and co. During his travels he also caught a Dwebble and a Stunfisk. He also had a fear of Purrloin because of something a Purrloin did to him back when he was younger which he doesn't like to talk about. Pokémon BW Rival Destinies Cilan had the pleasure of battling the Subway Masters Ingo and Emmet alongside Ash. He also helped his brother Chili find his own Battle style. Apparently he had a bone to pick with Skyla because of her giving out free gym badges to other trainers without actually battling them. Angered, Cilan challenges her to a battle to teach her how a true Gym Leader has to be. Unfortunately, he lost to Skyla's Swanna at the end. Cilan also managed to Cosplay as Elesa during the Bell of Wishes Festival contest, but unfortunately he lost that as well. Pokémon On Hand Released Gallery Voice Actors *'Japanese: '''Mamoru Miyano *'English: 'Jason Griffith *'Dutch: 'Jurjen van Loon *'Mandarin: 'Yu Zhengsheng *'Finnish: 'Petrus Kahkonen *'Brazilian Portuguese: 'Alex Minei *'Spanish: 'Fernando Cabrera *'Latin America Spanish: '''Bruno Coronel Achievements *Don George Battle Tournament: Top 8 *Donamite: Top 8 Trivia *Brock and Cilan have some similarities.They are both gym leaders of the first gym in their region who eventually travel with Ash hoping to reach new heights in their dreams. They're both cooks and seems to be the group navigator. The only major difference is that Cilan doesn't flirt like Brock does with almost every female he meets. However, some girls actually take an interest in Cilan and his brothers, Chili and Cress as seen in episodes 5 and 6 of Black and White, when the girls in the restaraunt stare at them dreamily and cheer them on during Ash's gym battle. *Cilan has multiple brothers like Brock, but they are grown up and appear to be fraternal triplets. *Cilan is the only male gym leader to specialize in Grass type Pokémon. *It is revealed in BW046 that Cilan has a fear of Purrloin, when he states that one of them did something terrible to him to which he refuses to talk about as he doesn't want to remember it. His fear is also shown in the beginning of Pokémon Movie 14. *Cilan's name deprives from Cilantro, a plant sometimes used as a seasoning. *Cilan is shown to have a highly sensitive sense of smell. As seen in A home for Dweeble, A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishing Competition, and BW082. Category:Male Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass Pokémon User